Dear Fanfiction: Harry Potter Style
by bichlient04
Summary: HP Characters find Fanfiction and this is their response.
1. Snape and Harry Pairing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year.**

Dear Fanfiction,

What's up with Snape and me in a relationship?! Why would I date the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons. Just gross and I'm not GAY! And, he is way older than me.

From,

Harry


	2. Discovering A Book Series

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year.**

Dear Fanfiction,

Why is there a book series about me? I am freaked out right now that someone has stalked for 6 years. That's really creepy. Ron is screaming, " Bloody Hell!" once I told him. I don't remember writing any autobiographies about me. Why is a muggle writing about my life? Who told her?! This stalking is seriously creepy and must stop. Did Rita tell her?

From,

Harry

 **Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I couldn't think of anything else that would describe Harry's reaction.**


	3. Hermione and Draco Pairing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year.**

Dear Fanfiction,

Who decided to pair me with Draco Malfoy of ALL people?! He is a sick, stupid brat who was born with a sliver spoon in his mouth. Malfoy called me Mudblood in my second year at Hogwarts. If I ever find this person who started this pairing in the first place, I will make sure they endure my wrath. Malfoy and I are FOREVER enemies. Besides, I'm dating Ron.

From,

Hermione

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short.**


	4. Draco and Harry Pairing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year.**

Dear Fanfiction,

I would rather serve Voldemort than date one of my most hated enemies. It makes no sense! Potter hangs out with that Mudblood and the cowardly Weasel. I'm way better than him. I wouldn't stoop so low to his level and Pansy told me he's dating Ginny. Also, he's a Gryffindor. Everyone knows that Gryffindors and Slytherins do not date in any way. Why would I care about some reckless Gryffindor? Also, I'm straight.

From,

Draco

 **A/N: All reviews are appreciated. Thank You!**


	5. Voldemort and Harry Pairing (Voldemort)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year.**

Dear Fanfiction,

Whoever had a hand in writing stories about Potter and I loving each other, my Death Eaters and I will hunt you down, using all resources possible. Then we will torture you, until you wish you were never born. I am not capable of this so called, " loving". Potter will be dead once he is in my sight. Even if I was capable of this muggle "dating", I can't date a dead person.

From,

The Dark Lord

 **A/N: All reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Harry and Ron Pairing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year.**

Dear Fanfiction,

Bloody Hell! Even though Harry's my best mate, I have NO romantic feelings for him. I'm pretty sure Harry loves Ginny, not me. By the way, I am totally 100% straight. Also, I'm dating Hermione and I LOVE her so there's no way I would dump her to date Harry. Harry's gonna freak out when I tell him about this.

From,

Ron

 **A/N: All reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Hermione and Ron bashing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year.**

Dear Fanfiction,

What's up with most of the stories of Harry becoming powerful make Ron and I seem like bad people. We're surely not being paid by Dumbledore to pretend to be Harry's "friend". It's not his nature to be manipulative and it is not in our nature to hurt other people intentionally, but Draco's the exception. I don't know where you came up with this idea, but it is not true. We have been his friends for 6 years. Think about it people!

From,

Hermione

 **A/N: All reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Ideas for Pranks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year. Bold is George.**

Dear Fanfiction,

We would like to thank the authors who wrote stories that **gave us new ideas to prank The Greasy Git and others**. Also more products for **the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Come visit and buy our products** from our joke shop today! **Unless if you're** a Death Eater, don't!

From,

 **Gred** and Forge.

 **A/N: Who's POV should I do next?**


	9. Snape and Draco Pairing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year.  
**

Dear Fanfiction,

What insufferable brat would come up with these ideas?! You are all dunderheads. I am not gay, why does everyone think that I am? Even though I care for Draco, I don't love him as a romantic. The person who came up with this idea is the biggest brat of all.

From,

A very angry Potions Master.

 **A/N: Enjoy!**


	10. Twincest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year. Bold is George.  
**

Dear Fanfiction,

We are not gay with each other. **We're just very close to each other.** Forge and I are twins. **What do you expect!?** We're family! **These stories that have this pairings.** You're insane! **Mum would have a fit.**

From,

Gred and Forge.

 **A/N: Enjoy**


	11. Ginny and Draco Pairing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year.  
**

Dear Fanfiction,

Who pairs me with that snob?! I dislike Malfoy very, very much. Besides, I like Harry much more than Draco. Draco is a big snob and insults my family. Like his is any better! Whoever pairs me with this selfish Malfoy brat, I'll curse you into the next century.

From,

A very angered Ginny


	12. George Has More Fanfictions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year.  
**

Dear Fanfiction,

Why does Georgie have more fanfictions than me? Everyone knows that I am the better twin. I have 10.5K stories and dear Georgie has 11.3K! It is simply unfair and make more stories about me!

From,

Fred


	13. Hermione and Snape Pairing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year.  
**

Dear Fanfiction,

A teacher and a student relationship is completely unacceptable. Professor Snape and I dating each other is just wrong! He is much older than me. Gosh, what goes on inside of your heads?!

From,

Hermione


	14. Hermione and Minerva Pairing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year. Thank you to DrAveBat007 for the ideas.  
**

Dear Fanfiction,

Why do you ship me with Professor McGonagall? Seriously, you all need to see psychologists before you even think of shipping me with McGonagall. For the 144th time, I am dating Ron and I am not a lesbian or bisexual. I am straight!

From,

Hermione


	15. Voldemort and Harry Pairing (Harry)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year. Thank you to DrAveBat007 for the ideas.  
**

Dear Fanfiction,

What is with all this weird ships?! Why would I date Voldemort?! He killed my parents and Sirius. I'm pretty sure Voldemort doesn't love me romantically since he tried to kill me about 5 times already. Voldemort is definitely not capable of love.

From,

Harry Potter


	16. Finding Out Fred Dies: Fred

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year.  
**

Dear Fanfiction,

Please tell me that I don't die. I can't... I can't leave George. Is there a way to beat fate? You cannot have a Fred without a George. Georgie would be so heartbroken in a twinly way, not a romantic way. Please tell me it's not true.

From,

Fred


	17. Vampire Theory: Snape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year.  
**

Dear Fanfiction,

I am not a vampire. This "theory" is false. I do not have a stupid fascination with blood nor drink blood. That is just distrurbing. Just because I'm pale doesn't mean that I am a vampire. Get your facts straight!

From,

Snape


	18. Sirius and Remus Pairing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year.  
**

Dear Fanfiction,

I have no idea why you would think that Remus and I would date each other. We are just mates. Your ideas are so funny! Snivellus's reaction to Hermione/Snape and Harry/Snape pairing was hilarious! I have never seen his face so red! Back to the subject, even though it is funny, that is insanely ridiculous.

From,

Sirius


	19. Fred Dies: George

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. If I owned it, Fred would not have died. The story is set in the 6th year.  
**

 **I am very, very, very sorry for updating very late. Life is very busy and hectic and I couldn't find the time for this. Again, I am very sorry. I will try not to let it happen again.**

Dear Fanfiction,

No... No... No... Fred can't die. He is a part of me. One can't live without the other. I must try to stop this, but messing with fate can be dangerous. And Fred would not be happy. He even may consider it as betrayal. But living without Fred, is... impossible...maybe.

From,

George

 **Quick question, do you want me to write a one-shot on George trying and failing to save Fred? I am sorry this is short because I don't enough time. Blame Life.  
**


End file.
